A dance?
by Winter husky
Summary: It's about a grand ball, where Fairy Tail is invited. Some romance goes around in this story. Some Gruvia, Jerza, but mainly my favourite Miraxus.


Title: A dance?

Hey there, this is my first fanfiction. It's about a grand ball, where Fairy Tail is invited. Some romance goes around in this story. Some Gruvia, Jerza, but mainly my favourite Miraxus.

The mail had arrived, Makarov went through them.

"What have the rugrats down now, these are all damage expenses. " stated Makarov

He tossed them aside on the bar counter in frustration. Mira took a look and found a letter.

"The Century Ball. Wear your best attire, and dance through the moonlight at the old castle." Mira read out loud.

"Master, are you gonna go?" asked Mira.

"Why should I even go?" pouted Makarov

It also says " Fairy tail, invited by the king of Fiore, free dinner and alcohol include." explained Mira.

"FREE alcohol, let me see that." Markov excited to see the letter.

"Did someone say free alcohol?" Cana coming over to the bar counter.

"Ya, there is a big party this weekend." said Mira

"Count me in." replied Cana

"Will there be desserts?" Erza added.

"Umm, I think so" giggled Mira.

"I expect you all to look your best, and dance till your feet drop!" said Makarov to the guild members.

The guild mates began to imagine and talk amongst each other about The Century Ball.

"Were gonna be rockin, the tux this time Happy" said Natsu

"Aye sir!" responded Happy.

"Hopefully you don't fall on your ass at the dance floor, old man" smirked Laxus, as he left the guild.

"Hah, I never knew you had such words on the dance floor." replied Makarov.

"Oh Graysama, are going with anyone to dance? Juvia asked.

"No, why?" Gray half naked.

"Well Juvia was thinking that maybe, if Graysama would want to go with Juvia." blushed Juvia.

"I hear you a good dancer, Gray." smirked Natsu.

"I hear you can't dance, for shit." smiled Gray.

"What Graysama, did you hear what Juvia said?" screamed Juvia, but Gray and Natsu were already throwing fists.

Tis was the night. No more different than the others, but of course, The Century Ball was about to start. Everyone throughout Fiore was ready, as the red carpet was rolled upon the old castle doors. The guests began to arrive. The camera's flashing, "CCCCCCCOOOOOLLLL, COOOOLLL, cool." said Jason The Reporter. "This will be the dance to never forget. So many pretty girls and handsome men with amazing powers. Can it get any better than this! CCOOOOOOLLLLLLLL, COOOOOLLLLLLL!" Screamed Jason The Reporter.

As all of mages entered the gala, their attention was drawn to the center stage. "I welcome all, old friends, now the party has arrived. So we can start." laughed the King of Fiore.

The nourishment had arrived, and the fest was like no other.

"You know she has been waiting." Laxus across the the the bar counter.

"Ahh … what are you talking about." replied Jellal.

"Why don't you dance with her, or is it you don't the have balls to lay down a few steps." smirked Laxus as he took his vodka shot.

"Why are you so sure she wants to dance with me." answered Jellal.

"Oh come on, the nice music is going. Give it a shot." explained Laxus.

"Hah .. .. I never thought I'd say this, but thanks." smiled Jellal as he finished his brandy.

Jellal left the bar, and began approaching Erza.

"Umm...do you wanna dance with me?" asked Jellal

Erza's eyes widen and nodded yes.

They went on the dancefloor, as Erza just smiled, and Jellal tense to touch.

"Now it's my time to be with someone." Laxus thinking to himself, as he finished another round of vodka.

Laxus could see she was sitting by herself. With each step towards her, his thoughts began to run more wild. Finally he was in front of her and asked "Mira, can we dance?"

Mira took a look and smiled "Yeah, sure."

"Then take my hand." smirked Laxus.

They were on the dance floor, as the music softened.

The pair began their first steps, flowing to the melody.

"Wow, Laxus I never knew you were such a good dancer." giggled Mira

"Heh" smirked Laxus.

Mira twirls, as Laxus finishes the dance with a dip of her body. Mira blushed, as magic grew between them. Laxus felt the sweat on his forehead, simply mesmerized by music stopped, as Laxus set back Mira.

"Well, I….l need to step outside for a bit." explained Laxus.

Mira could only say "Umm … ya that's fine."

Laxus stepped out to the balcony. The full moon glowed through the clear sky. Laxus leaned against the armrest saying "Shit…. " realizing he just left her on a whim like that. Laxus just glazed at the stars, as his thoughts grew untamed.

"Laxus are you here?" Mira entering the balcony.

Laxus turned sharply " Ummm,.. Yeah why."

Mira approached him "Well, you just ran off. Without me thanking you for the dance."

Laxus turned back to the stars.

Mira smiled "The moon and stars sure are beautiful tonight." As she stood by his side.

"hmm...That is not the only beauty I see." Laxus answered.

Mira rested her head on his shoulder. Laxus tried to stand straight.

Mira asked "Can we just stay a little longer like this?" tugging him back.

But Mira felt his warm lips. As ecstasy was expressed in their kiss.

"And you're a good kisser too."giggled Mira.

Laxus chuckled as he leaned for another one.

Thanks for reading, give some tips, and maybe I'll write another if you want more.


End file.
